1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjusting at least one operating parameter of ink for a printing process of a rotary printing press, comprising a color system, which shows a doctor device with a doctor chamber, in which ink is contained for the printing process, and an ink reservoir, from which the ink can be conveyed into the doctor chamber, a conveyance system which allows to convey the ink within the color system. Additionally the invention relates to a method for operating the above-mentioned device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 195 48 535 A1 describes a rotary printing press comprising a doctor device with a doctor chamber, with it being possible for ink to be conveyed via supply lines and drainage lines into the doctor chamber and out of the doctor chamber, respectively.
Here, the device comprises appropriate pumps with valves, which connect the doctor chamber to an ink reservoir. It has shown that at the beginning of a printing process as well as during the printing process of a rotary printing press the operating parameters of the ink must be monitored and/or adjusted in order to ensure high quality of the printing process. It has shown, among other things that the ink needs to maintain a defined viscosity for yielding a flawless quality during the printing process, it has shown, among other things that due to evaporation effects the ratio of solvent in the ink can change, leading to major influences upon viscosity.
It is known from prior art to manually take an ink sample from the ink reservoir, based on which the viscosity of the ink is then determined. This monitoring process is disadvantageous in the fact that it is very time consuming.